Avatar Randy Tor
by NeverLooseHope323
Summary: Book 1 out of 3: Learning Fire -Different Summary Inside-Randy, a young high school girl, is transported into Korra's life when Randy finds her spirit in a cave just lying there. When Randy touches Korra's arm, that's when it happens. *Not good at Summaries but please read* Korra/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Her Chapter **

People thought that Korra's chapter ended. But it never did end. Secretly Korra is locked in a coma but Korra sort of died, making another Avatar appear. This one has no clue of whom she is for it is later in the future when this girl comes to find Korra and only to go back to Korra's time, unable to go back, the girl decides to let Korra and many others teach her bending.

Who is the girl?

* * *

A young girl about 17 awoke from her nightmare. Her raven-black-hair stuck to her neck and her bangs stuck to her forehead as sweat had been formed during her nightmare or was it a nightmare? She puts a hand on her head and sighed as she realized what time it was 7:30 a.m. She needed to get to school.

(On the way to her School)

She stops walking after passing a walkway that she has always wondered about since she was a child but her father had told her not to go in there for various reasons because no one could actually go in there, everytime someone tried to they would get knocked back into the wall behind her. She sighs and tries to go inside. She closes her eyes once she steps in...only to not be knocked back which makes her open her eyes.

She continues to walk up the path that lead to a secluded cave. She stops in front of the cave really confused as to why it was there. She goes inside and sees a light that seemed...familiar. As she got closer to the light, it dimmed to reveal a glowing girl. It was Korra's spirit. The girl moved her hand and put it on Korra's arm but felt dizzy. She fell down beside her. A portal opened swallowing them up and bringing them to the middle of the Southern Water Tribe.

However, the people were confused as to why they were there but Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin rushed to the two Avatars.

They brought them both to Korra's house where about two minutes later, Korra awoke and was immediately hugged by Bolin and Mako. "How-?" "We don't know. You two just appeared in the middle of the town-" "Two?" Tenzin gestures to the girl lying on her back completely unconscious. "What happened?" "All I remember is seeing that girl and as she touched my arm, her eyes went white like mine when I go into the Avatar state and then it went dark." "Is it possible that you could've died while in that coma and passed on the role of the Avatar to this girl?" "But I'm here aren't I?"

"That's what doesn't make sense. How could you still be alive? And if you did die, where did this girl come from and what is up with her clothing?" Tenzin says inspecting the girl. She wore a white button up shirt that went along with jeans and her socks. Her shoes were by the door as were Korra's.

"When will she awake?" "I don't know!" Korra yells but kept staring at the girl as she moved to lay on her right side facing away from Korra which then they saw a small tattoo of a dragon on the back of her neck as her hair slipped to the ground. The reason for this tattoo was a gift from her best friend that is probably wondering where she was by now.

What will happen when the girl awakes?

Will she be scared of where she is?

Will she accept who they think she is?

**Okay, tell me if I should continue this because I think it will be cool but I want your guys' opinions. So, please review!**

_**~NeverLooseHope323~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Randy **

Everyone waited for the young girl to awake. It had been 3 days since Korra awoke but why is it taking this girl so long to awake? Korra was getting impatient and was pacing back and forth every time they checked up on her. The girl's eyes then moved and open when Korra starts shaking her. She looks around the room and then sits up while rubbing her eyes from being asleep for that long.

When her eyes refocused, she asks "Where am I?" "Well..." Korra begins to say when Tenzin interrupts her "You were brought here by a portal." "Portal?" They looked at each dumbfounded. Did this girl not realize what she had done? She brought herself plus Korra to them but why did she bring herself? Was it the will of the spirits? If so, what is her reason for being a part of this?

All answers were soon answered when she says "Well? Where am I?" "In the past" "The past?" "Ever heard of the Avatars?" "Yeah, but only my family keeps their secret safe." "What do you mean?" "Avatars have long been forgotten in the time I come from." "Who established this?" "Non-benders" "What? How?" "There are only 5 people in each existence of types of bending. They were quickly defeated by normal people but they still live, just imprisoned." She says looking sad.

Korra sighs as if she's made up her mind about something "Alright!" Everybody jumps up at Korra's voice "We'll teach you." "Teach me?" "Bending" "What?" "Yeah" "But I'm not a bender." "Yeah right, I can sense it in you and when you touched my arm your eyes turned into the way that mine turn into when I go into the Avatar state." "I'm really confused." "Let's just give it a try." "Okay" The girl says allowing Korra to grab her hand and lead her outside.

They put on their shoes and were about to go on Naga when Korra asks "I didn't get your name." "Randy" "Randy?" "Well, if you want to my friends call me Rei." "Hmm, Rei. Okay, I'll call you Rei." They laugh and get on Naga "Ever ridden something like this?" "Well, a motorcycle." "Motorcycle?" "Oh, right, nevermind." Randy says as Korra led them to a secluded area where she gave many dummies for Randy to practice on.

Randy had no clue what to do.

**Gosh, really sorry it is short, was up at 12 am and realized I had school today so yeah. Really apologize, please review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
